This invention relates to manual lifting devices and aids, and in particular to a manual lifting device to facilitate lifting of heavy or awkward items such as patio stones, cement blocks and other similar items.
For very large or heavy objects, machines such as forklift trucks, or hydraulic jacks or the like, may be required to lift and move the objects. For relatively light articles such as ceramic floor tiles or the like, lifting and moving them by hand may not be a problem.
However, for certain other items such as patio stones or cement blocks, it is common to lift them unaided, even though doing so may involve much more effort than is really necessary, and may expose the person doing the lifting to unnecessary strain and risk of injury. With patio stones, for example, it can be difficult to lift a corner or edge to get a grip, and then it may be difficult or awkward to actually lift the patio stone.
Accurately placing the patio stones or the like can be difficult, too, especially if closely spaced such that it is difficult or impossible to lower them all the way by hand. Often, one edge is positioned approximately and the patio stone is rotated downwardly into place, or it may be lowered by hand to a position just above its intended position and then dropped into place. In either case, accurate positioning is difficult.